Cold Comfort
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slashy drabble. Who knew car trouble could be a good thing-even if it does mean you're stuck in an SUV in the middle of a snowstorm? H/R


**Written for The IKY'dU Blog - Hotch/Reid Writing Challenge: Round #5**  
**Blog Link: http:/ www. Iknewyoudunderstand . Blogspot . com/ **  
**Pen name: the-vampire-act**  
**Title: Cold Comfort**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: T**  
**Prompt: Set 7: scrape - ice - evening – towel**

Cold Comfort

"It's just a scrape, Hotch." Reid mumbled as his lover fussed over his leg. "It'll be fine, really!"

"I didn't know the roads were that bad." Hotch said distractedly, obviously ignoring Reid's protests.

"I know you didn't mean to do it. You'd never do anything like that on purpose. Besides, I'm the one who snuck up on you." Hotch looked up at that, obviously not buying the act. "Okay, so I couldn't see you; there was touch snow." Reid finally admitted.

"Did you slip on the ice before or after I hit you?"

"Uh, after."

"I'm sorry for hitting you; I probably sent your recovery back a few weeks."

"My recovery's already done." Reid interjected. "It's been done for a few months, actually."

"I know." Hotch sighed. "I called Triple-A, by the way."

"The car won't start?"

"Nope; it looks like we're not going to work today."

"Fantastic." Reid huffed.

"I love you Spencer, but you have to stop fidgeting. I'm trying to wrap your leg and you keep moving!" Hotch groaned in frustration.

"Why don't we do this in the car? It's freezing cold out, and it'll be a lot easier to see how bad it is when we're out of a blizzard."

"Are you okay to move?"

"Hotch, it's not that bad, honestly. Like I said, it's just a scrape." Reid smiled at Hotch, who managed to curl up the tips of his lips, giving his lover the 'Hotch Smile'

Hotch wrapped his arm around Reid's waist and helped him into the car. They were a few miles off any major roads, so there was only a slim chance that they would find a ride to the FBI. On their way to work, Hotch and Reid had stopped for gas. Reid had gone inside to find a make-shift breakfast, and when he came out three minutes later, the snow had started to pick up and blinded him. Hotch had been driving up to the store part so Reid wouldn't have to walk on the ice again, and had apparently hit Reid's leg. Neither of them thought the injury was bad- they couldn't see any blood or bruises- so they hopped in the car and headed off. Unfortunately, Reid's leg started bleeding pretty bad after a few minutes of driving, and Hotch pulled over to look at it just as the car stalled. Both men tried to get the car running again, but it was no use. Seeing as it was a pointless cause, Hotch and Reid headed back to the car. As Reid walked to his side, he hit a piece of ice hard and landed flat on his bleeding leg.

"Just use that towel you normally use for the car engine. I cleaned it last week, so it should work for now." Reid sighed, obviously upset about the whole situation. Hotch just nodded and obediently wrapped the wound tightly.

"Is that too tight?"

"No, it's fine; thank you." Reid nodded. "Did Triple-A tell you when they'll be here?"

"Their exact words were 'later this evening', so we might be stuck here a while. I tried calling Dave or Morgan afterwards, but I lost service. At least I got one call out, I suppose."

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Reid asked.

"I can think of a few things." Hotch said, smiling.

"No, I am NOT doing it in a car!" Reid glared, playfully hitting Hotch.

"I never thought you would, Spencer. You're too classy for that." He leaned over to give Spencer a quick kiss and pulled him on top of his chest. Reid put his head down on his chest and let Hotch wrap his arms around him. Reid cuddled closer; he was absolutely freezing.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Reid replied with a yawn.

"How about we get some sleep, seeing as no one will be coming until 'later this evening'?"

"Sounds like a game-plan." Reid said as he nuzzled closer and closer to Hotch. Hotch was about to say something else to Reid, but he quickly realized that he was already sleeping.

'This is the best day off I've ever had…and it wasn't even planned.'

**"…See? Look at that; I didn't kill Spencer! WHOO! Sorry, but it seems like I kill Spencey off a lot for these competitions. Ah well. Hope you guys liked this!…"**


End file.
